1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an angular velocity detection circuit, an angular velocity detection apparatus, and a failure determination system.
2. Related Art
There have been widely used angular velocity detection apparatuses for detecting an angular velocity using the Coriolis force that works on a resonator. Also, in recent years, there have been developed angular velocity detection apparatuses that are allowed to detect their own failures using a self-vibration component based on excited vibration of a resonator (see JP-A-2000-171257).
The amplitude of a self-vibration component based on excited vibration of a resonator also varies due to the temperature characteristic specific to the resonator. Therefore, it is difficult for related-art angular velocity detection apparatuses to determine whether a variation in the amplitude of a self vibration component are a variation due to the temperature characteristic or a variation due to a failure, as well as to determine with high accuracy whether there is a failure.